Unexpected Complications
by Stoic Last Stand
Summary: Voldemort's plan to break Minvera involves a certain young Mudblood. Warning futa (g!p), dub-con, slight beast (bestiality like aspects).
1. Unexpected Lust

**A/N** Typically I write oneshots because I don't have stamina. Although I know where this is going don't expect a quick update. I know this pairing isn't for everyone. If you don't think you can like it don't read it. I see Minerva as being younger than the movies showed. As noted on the summary there are a few warnings: futa, dub-con, and slight beast.

**Disclaimer** J.K. Rowling owns these charatcers.

Hermione Granger was in trouble. Hours ago, she and her friends were caught and taken to Malfoy manor. After Ron and Harry went to the dungeon, Hermione had spent awhile in the not so loving hands of Bellatrix LeStrange. She didn't know how long, as the _Crucio _curse had a way of taking one's mind off time. She did know that it hasn't yet been a day. Unless, of course, she had passed out for longer than she thought. Judging by the light trickling in from the dirty window across from her it was either sunset or sunrise. She had woken just moments ago to a completely different room than the one in which she had been tortured. Hermione tugged futilely on the chains that bound her hands and feet to the wall. Her pervious wounds made themselves known at the exertion of her muscles. Yes, Hermione Granger was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall was in trouble. After Albus' death, she had chosen to remain at Hogwarts. She had known the board of Governors were under Voldemort's control when they made Severus Headmaster. She knew that she could go to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix and fight the growing darkness. She also knew that in doing so she would leave all her young cubs both defenseless and leaderless in Voldemort's control. That was something Minerva could not bear to do. So she returned to Hogwarts were she made a heartening discovery. Severus Snape was a traitor. Minerva became his liaison to the Order, passing vital information to those who could do something about it. She played at her roles for months: professor, Hogwarts resistance leader, spy, courier, and loyal member of the Order. Though dangerous, it was a walk in the park compared to now. Somehow, she didn't know how, Voldemort had caught on to the fact that she was a part of the information leak he had in his midst. Using one of the new 'professors' at Hogwarts he'd had her drugged and chained. This was how she woke up in a room not her own, chained to the wall with a hell of a hangover and only one thought running around her mind. Minerva McGonagall was in trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>The locks groaned as they opened and in stepped Voldemort. His black robes billowed about him and his hands were empty. Minerva had no doubt that the evil wizard had his wand within easy reach. Nagini, his long snake familiar followed him inside the room. Her animagi senses allowed her to hear the shuffling footsteps of more death eaters out in the hallway. Voldemort grinned snakily at the older woman. "Professor," he drawled, "nice to see you again." Silently Minerva ground her teeth together. "Come now Professor, we can do this the hard way or the easy way and I, for one, have always respected your intellect."<p>

"What do you want?" Minerva bit out. She knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to know who was working with her. The list of possible traitors to him was rather small but it included all of his most trusted death eaters.

"Don't play me for a fool!" He screamed, spittle striking her face. "Tell me who has betrayed me!"

Minerva starred calmly back into his enraged eyes. "To what are you referring?"

His fist lashed out to strike her in the cheek. The power in the blow sent her reeling into the wall and caused a small amount of blood to drip out of her mouth and nose. Voldemort raised a finger to her warningly. "I am quite aware, Professor McGonagall, that you were held in captivity and tortured by Grindewald himself for some days. I am also aware that your time there has made you… somewhat resistant to the most painful of unforgivable curses. Your will allows you a certain immunity to the _Crucio _curse. I do not want you dead and despite my vast power, I cannot invade your mind. All this, I suppose, makes you an excellent spy. You are not one to give up your secrets easily."

Minerva starred at the pale wizard while he calmly discussed what he knew of her. She was tempted to furrow her brow with the thoughts running through her head. Voldemort's words were truth however; she was trained better than that. Minerva McGonagall was a consummate spy. She had spent days being tortured by Grindewald, as was popularly known. Why she had been captured was not. Minerva had agreed to be bait in a trap. A trap that led to Grindewald's destruction.

"No, I know that the way to loosen your tongue is much more… subtle, than a simple curse." Voldemort smiled menacingly down at the chained witch. "What I have planned will shatter your very soul." Without another word he lifted his wand, flicked it at her chains, turned, and left the room. The magical manacles around Minerva's wrists followed him, dragging her along.

* * *

><p>Hermione struggled against the chains ineffectively. It seemed odd to think it but she was getting bored. She was a smart witch, one who thrived on learning and thinking. A result of which was her impeccable spell work. Even on the run from an entire army worth of wizards and witches Hermione had read in excess of three books a day. It had been more than thirty-six hours since she had woken up in this empty room. At first, she was terrified and certain that her death was near. Understandable considering what had occurred before her arrival in this room. It was with no small amount of curiosity and questioning that she watched as they healed her wounds and feed her. Hermione had magical manacles around her wrists and a gag in her mouth. Ironic considering nearly all of the Hogwarts Professors had wished that gag for at least once in her school career. Her professors did appreciate her desire to learn but not all the questions she asked. Her captors just wanted her to shut up.<p>

Hermione sighed huffily at the slightly dusty room and did the one thing that captives are never supposed to do. She wished that something would happen.

With a click, the door opened and in strode Voldemort, wand raised and lips tilted upward. Stumbling after him, dragger by her own set of magical manacles was Minvera McGonagall. Crowding after them were Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband, insane and menacing smiles adorning their faces. Hermione was vaguely aware that Bellatrix was carrying a potions bottle but her attention wasn't on her former tormentor. Her attention was on the blue green eyes of her former Professor.

"It's ingenious, really." Voldemort said, his smile shifting from snaky menace to egotistically pleased. "Bellatrix here had come across a particularly studious, mudblood, Gryffindor. I think we're all familiar with how much you like your _cubs_." He hissed the last word disdain clear in his voice. "I had thought to torture her in front of you Professor. I'm sure that would cause you no small amount of pain."

He flicked his wand towards the wall that Hermione stood chained to and Minerva soon joined her. Minerva tilted her chin up imperiously. "Do what you wish, I will not speak." She said her voice rigidly cool. Everyone noticed the slight tremble in her frame. Bellatrix grinned happily.

"No." Voldemort said. "I don't think I will. You see, I know that watching one of your precious cubs get hurt would hurt you. However, you are much too stubborn to let that break you. Bellatrix give me the potion." He commanded and with a smile, Bellatrix LeStrange opened the potion and nodded. With a wave of Voldemort's wand, Minerva's mouth opened and the entire bottle of bright blue liquid poured down her throat.

Voldemort lifted his wand again and Hermione found herself facing the wall. The young witch turned her head to watch the room and saw the bed moving and shifting until it had crawled between her and the wall, leaving her awkwardly bent over the bed at the waist, her bum facing the room. Hermione blushed slightly at the position she was in. She cast a quick glance beside her to see how her former Professor was faring with the potion in her system. Minerva had her eyes tightly closed and her face flushed but otherwise she seemed fine.

"You have an hour, at most, before the potion takes full effect Professor. That leaves you with one hour to decide if you would rather tell me who is betraying me or…" Voldemort paused to lick his lips, eagerness shone in the eyes of all the death eaters and their master. "Or if you would rather, rape you precious _cub_. Think quickly. We will return in fifty five minutes."

Hermione felt her jaw drop as black robes billowed out in parting and the room emptied. "Oh bloody hell." She mumbled to herself. The young witch cast a wary gaze to her former Professor.

Minerva smiled tightly at Hermione. "An ingenious plan, I must admit." Hermione furrowed her brow in confusion and seeing it, the older witch smiled a little wider. She had no doubt that Hermione Granger was smart enough to figure out what was happening on her own. Minerva did doubt, however, that it was wise to leave the younger witch in the dark. "The potion, which you may be familiar with, is a type of lust potion."

Hermione's jaw dropped further. "You mean…" she began to ask but the thoughts running through her mind stilled her tongue.

"Not quite, Ms. Granger. As you no doubt remember, most lust potions require some degree of initial lust to build upon and a variety of ingredients that are cost prohibitive. This particular type of lust potion is effective on only a few people. Animagi. Human lust is a difficult emotion to direct. Animal lust is much more easily manipulated. Lust is one of the perils of animagus training. As a cat experiences a heat cycle so too does a cat animagus. The potion forces my animagus into a heightened heat cycle."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her former Professor. "While I'm glad for the information I have just one question. How is _any_ of that _reassuring_?"

Minerva chuckled gently. "Like a true cat I will only seek out a compatible mate."

Hermione blinked at the older witch. "A cat?"

The older witch giggled softly. "Not quite. A human but only one who, at the least, smells sexually excited and is of a compatible gender for procreation. I hope that is more reassuring?" Minerva arched an eyebrow at Hermione.

The younger witch smiled back. "Immensely."

* * *

><p>Over the next fifty minutes, Hermione watched, as Minerva slowly got worse. The older witch had looked a little flushed and out of sorts to begin with. Now she was sweating heavily and breathing with panting gasps. She had also curled up into herself protectively. They had conversed for a while until the act of speaking became noticeably difficult for the older woman. Hermione was deeply concerned.<p>

The door opened with a swish of air, drawing Hermione's attention away from the visibly hurting older witch. "I see the potion is as effective as promised." Voldemort commented upon seeing Minerva huddled up in the corner. "Severus promised me that it would drive any animagus mad with the desire to mate. You see Professor; I thought to make your choice easier. You can refuse to tell me but you cannot resist the potion. The more you do the more the animal inside of you will take over, until eventually; there is no more Minerva McGonagall. It's almost poetic justice. You use your animagus body with your human mind now your animagus mind will use your body. But you can stop the pain of losing yourself." Voldemort spoke almost gently. "Tell me what I want to know and I will make sure that your mind is kept sane."

Minerva lifted her head from her lap and growled wordlessly at the dark lord. Hermione's eyes widened at the cat pupils and fangs on display. The young witch realized a number of very important facts at that moment. Minerva McGonagall would lose herself if the potion kept working on her. The potion would keep working on Minerva unless she told Voldemort why his plan wasn't working. Voldemort's plan working on Minerva would mean Minerva working on Hermione. Most importantly, Hermione did not want Minerva to lose herself. Even if it meant taking choice away from the elegant witch, going against her wishes and virtually raping her.

In that moment of realization, Hermione Granger made a choice she knew would haunt her for the rest of her life. She chose to take Minerva McGonagall's choice away. She swallowed nervously. "It won't work." The young witch said as calmly as she could. "She won't do anything about her lust. The potion you gave isn't enough."

"Nur-no!" Minerva growled. The concentration needed to speak visibly straining her. "Heermerne!"

Voldemort directed his complete attention to the mudblood. "Please, continue." He said softly.

Hermione licked her lips nervously and glanced into soulful blue green silted eyes. "Forgive me." She whispered quietly to witch she had always looked up to and admired. Hermione turned her attention to Voldemort. "The whole purpose of heat is to breed. An animagus in heat will only go after someone who smells right. Someone who smells like they are also in heat. So they will only mate with someone when the there is a chance of conception. If there is no one acceptable she'll just-" Hermione's breath caught at the thought. "She'll just become insane and you won't get your answers."

Voldemort measured the words and emotions of the young witch before him. Turning to his followers, he grinned maniacally. "This is what caring and compassion does to a person. Shall we go visit Severus?" With the same grin on his face, he left the room to the two witches. A single teardrop fell from Minerva McGonagall's eye.

* * *

><p>Voldemort returned quickly. Hermione might have said too quickly if it wasn't for the fact that Minerva had gotten even worse in the time he was away. Her breaths were shallow and reedy. Her muscles spasmed for no reason nearly constantly. Her skin was pale white and dry, no longer flushed with heat. Hermione watched anxiously as another potion, this one pale green, was force feed to the older witch. She absently drank the potion offered up to her. The change in Minerva was instantaneous. Her spasms stopped and her breathing deepened.<p>

"That was quite a clever little plot Professor. Sacrifice your sanity to prevent yourself from speaking or hurting one of your cubs. Quite clever indeed. Now, show me who has betrayed me and I will ensure that no harm comes to the little mudblood. Refuse, and I will strip you both naked and leave her chained to the bed. Choose." Voldemort said, his voice starting calm and ending with palpable anger lacing it.

Minerva growled at the evil wizard, her thoughts full of revenge… and Hermione. The scent of the young witch was intoxicating. So much so, that she ignored Voldemort's next speech. The animagus breathed deeply, inhaling the scent. She focused silted eyes upon the younger witch. The lush young woman bent over the bed, chain to the far wall by both her wrists and ankles. Magically the young witch's clothes fell away, leaving her bare to the staring green eyes. Blood rose in the young woman's face at her embarrassment. Blood rose in the older woman's face at the enhanced smell. It was heavenly.

Distractedly, Minerva shed her own cloths, not even noticing that her shackles lay about her feet and that other than Hermione the room was empty. Her elongated nails ripped open the formal robes that she wore about Hogwarts with ease. Dropping to all fours, she stalked towards the stationary young woman. A strange swaying between her legs caught her attention and she looked down her stomach. The purpose of the green potion stood proudly between her legs. Her penis fully engorged with desire, ready to claim her mate. She purred deeply at the thought of mating with the young brunette.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, head at an awkward angle, trying to keep Minerva in her sights. The older woman was stripping, her lean body flexed with firm muscles. Hermione saw the erect penis when Minerva stripped. It looked larger than it should. Hermione didn't think that something so large could fit in her virgin vagina. _I haven't even really masturbated before_. The young witch thought nervously. _I've just rubbed my clit a little. I was too nervous to stick anything inside_. She whimpered quietly.

Minerva's nostrils flared as she took in the sweet scent from the witch in front of her. Her tongue flicked out to taste the air. Her soon to be mate whimpered quietly, encouraging her to continue no doubt. Minerva stalked up behind the young woman, following her nose to the sweet smell of arousal.

Hermione jumped when she felt Minerva's nose between her legs. A long wet tongue licked her pussy from clitoris to opening. The young witch exhaled at the surprising feeling. The tongue licking her between her legs was slightly rough, catching on her smooth skin, much like a cat's tongue. Minerva licked at the cream in front of her again, enjoying the little twitches of her mate. Hermione bit her lip as Minerva took another swipe, easily pushing her tongue past Hermione's protective labia. The younger witch closed her eyes tightly as Minerva licked again. She'd been prepared for this to feel bad, but if felt oh so _good_.

Minerva gently licked her mate, preparing the younger woman for mounting. She knew that mounting could hurt if her mate was not prepared and she did not want to hurt the soon to be mother of her child. She licked her tongue in long strokes along the outside of Hermione's pussy. Minerva enjoyed the earthy taste of her mate. She flicked her tongue over the little nub of pleasure before surprising Hermione further by gently sucking her clitoris into her mouth.

Hermione squeaked at the unexpected suckle. She blushed as she felt a wash of wet fluid dripping out of her center. The young witch had never felt such sexual pleasure before. This pleasure was intense and intimate. The thought that Minerva was licking her cunt in broad daylight added another layer to her excitement. Hermione buried her head in the bed covers and blushed as she slowly spread her legs wider, allowing Minerva greater access to her nether regions. The cat like woman wasted no time in taking advantage of the greater access. Her long tongue broadened and applied itself with renewed vigour. Hermione moaned in pleasure.

Minerva licked the pussy before her one last time. She ignored the wet liquid staining her chin and raised her hands from the floor to the bed beside Hermione's waist. With a smooth, cat-like grace, she settled on top of the lush young woman. She burrowed her still wet chin into the nape of Hermione's neck and purred happily. Her chest rested lightly on Hermione's back, her hard nipples stating her pleasure. Minerva felt her mate's tensed muscles relax slightly. She pushed her hips forward in a gentle, seeking manner. The tip of Minerva's penis bumped against Hermione's thigh, startling her. Minerva purred louder into her mate's ear.

Hermione felt the large appendage bumping against her, slowly moving closer to her vagina. Underneath the older woman, she shifted uneasily, part of her unable to believe what was going to happen. She felt the tip of Minerva's penis bump gently against her vulnerable vaginal lips. Minerva rubbed her cheek lovingly against her mate. She pulled her hips away from her mate and pushed forward with more strength than before. Hermione gasped loudly as she felt the head of Minerva's penis enter her. The feeling was unlike any she could have imagined. She felt stretched and full and empty all at once. Above her Minerva rocked her hips forward and back, slowly working more of her penis inside Hermione's tight vagina. In moments, Hermione's hymen blocked Minerva's gentle forward thrust.

Minerva purred happily into her mate's neck, tickling the younger woman. The older woman was extremely pleased to know that she would be her mate's first. No other had been inside her mate. Minerva pulled her penis out, slowly emptying Hermione. Hermione whimpered at the feeling of emptiness inside of her, wiggling enticingly and unconsciously trying to hold onto Minerva's penis. Minerva licked her mate gently on the back and neck, purring softly. At the end of one gentle lick, she buried her fangs in the nape of Hermione's neck at the same time she buried her turgid penis deep inside of Hermione's vagina. Minerva took the young witch's virginity in one hard thrust.

Hermione screamed in shock and pain. She had not expected Minerva to bite her. Hermione pushed her arms against the bed, struggling to get up, to push Minerva off her. The older woman draped her body limply across her young mate, using her weight to keep the young woman still. Hermione elbowed Minerva as hard as she could in the ribs. Her shackled wrists prevented her from doing real damage. "You _bit_ me!" Hermione accused, her body rocking from side to side and her legs kicking ineffectively. After one rather enthusiastic attempt to kick Minerva, she heard the other woman moan into her ear. Hermione tried again, this time paying more attention to her body, and felt Minerva's penis shift inside of her with the movement. The young woman blushed brightly, realizing that Minerva's cock was buried so deep inside her own body that her struggles would have squeezed her sheath around the older witch's penis.

Minerva swallowed, fighting the urge to take her mate hard and fast. She was buried hilt deep inside her young mate and wanted desperately to thrust her way to heaven. The witch also wanted her mate to join her. She rode atop the younger woman as she shifted and struggled, no doubt adapting to the new sensation. When the lush young woman stilled Minerva gently licked at the mating bite. They were bound now. Minerva had claimed her mate by blood rights. Now she would plant a seed inside her mate's fertile womb. Minerva pulled her cock out of Hermione, waiting until only her head was touching the young witch before sinking her cock back into her mate. Hermione squeaked at the thrust. Minerva moaned at the feeling of flesh sliding against flesh. The older witch leaned back again, smooth muscles flexing, pulling herself from her mate. She thrust her cock back into Hermione's vagina. Minerva panted into Hermione's ear, her hot breath tickling the girl even as she pulled out once more.

Hermione groaned, startling herself, as Minerva slowly sunk back into her. The feeling of Minerva's penis moving inside her was indescribable. Minerva's hands slide up her back from her waist and down her arms. Her hands gently cradled Hermione's and her claws dug into the bed for leverage. Minerva pulled back and then, more powerfully and quicker than before, thrust into Hermione. "Oh god," Hermione whimpered at the feeling. "You're so deep inside me." She said softly, her body still adjusting to the feel of Minerva inside her. Above her Minerva groaned huskily, her constant purring adding to the sensation Hermione felt. Hermione grunted as Minerva thrust her cock more powerfully into her. As Minerva continued her rhythm, Hermione spread her legs more allowing deeper penetration.

Minerva yowled softly as she increased her pace yet again. A fine line of hair sprouted down her naked spine. Enhanced animagus muscles worked desperately. Minerva thrust her cock and in and out of Hermione, feeling the occasional give of her cervix. She panted above her former student, fire and need coiling in her belly. Her back claws dug into the floor to give her thrusts added strength. Hermione moaned beneath the animagus claiming her. Minerva's large cock was filling her in ways she could not have dreamed. The older woman's powerful thrusts were literally banging the bed into the wall. "Oh please," Hermione moaned desperately, "please, please, please." She wasn't sure what she was begging for, only that Minerva would give it to her. Hermione was pushed forward on the bed with the power of Minerva's thrusts. The older witch would withdraw then impatiently pull Hermione back onto her cock as she thrust forward. Minerva yowled her agreement and began moving even quicker, even deeper. "Oh, yes, Minerva, please." Hermoine pleaded.

With a low growl of impatience, Minerva bit Hermione again, holding the smaller woman still against her beastly onslot. Hermione moaned happily at the bite and thrust her ass back into the older woman, wordlessly begging to be claimed. Minerva felt her penis swell, ready to deliver her seed into her mate's womb. With a final scream of victory, Minerva hunched her back and shoved her entire length into Hermione. Hermione moaned with joy, feeling her muscles eagerly pull at the invader as her own orgasm began. Minerva bared her fangs, head thrown back, as she released her sperm into the young witch. She pushed forward with her hips, pressing Hermione firmly to the bed, as another shot of seed released. She quickly pulled back and thrust again, and again, each time releasing more of herself into her mate.

Hermione collapsed onto the bed, not even aware until she did that she had been pushing off it and into Minerva. Minerva collapsed upon Hermione, spent and stated. Her gentle purring lulled both tired witches to sleep, still entwined. Minerva still buried deep inside her mate, preventing her seed from leaking back out.


	2. The Morning After

**A/N** This update isn't too big but I wrote it so I thought I would post it. I wouldn't get too used to such a quick update. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, if you did you are a big part of why I posted this second chapter. Also, quick note, if you see any errors that jump out and smack you please let me know. I have no beta and think making my writing better sounds good.

**Disclaimer **Not mine = characters, back story, and other stuff.

Minerva awoke with a headache that should really only come after a three-month bender. She groaned piteously as she lifted her hand to her head. Her entire body ached. Her mouth, surprisingly, tasted of musk and sleep not alcohol. Slowly the hung over woman became aware of her surroundings. She was lying on top of something warm and damp that was tempting her to sleep again. The air smelled like sex and blood. The older woman forced her eyes open to examine her surroundings. Brown curly hair starred back at her. Hair attached to Hermione. Blinking in surprise Minerva pulled back to get a fully picture. She was lying on top of her sleeping former student. Frowning Minerva examined Hermione. The younger woman had semi-circular bite marks and the dried remnants of blood on her should and nape. Minerva followed Hermione's spine down to see various scratch marks adorning her lower back and sides.

"No." The older woman whispered to herself, not wanting to believe what the signs were showing her. Hastily Minerva tried to get off Hermione, to leave the site of her crime. She fell to the floor, not even noticing her newly bruised tailbone. "No, no, no." Minerva chanted under her breath. Seemingly of their own volition her eyes dropped to the still swollen flesh between Hermione's thighs. Enhanced animagus eyesight confirmed what enhanced animagus smell had been screaming all along. Hermione Granger was no longer a virgin. Minerva McGonagall had taken her virginity.

Hermione's outer labia were swollen. Her pussy and upper thighs had both the diluted red of blood and the residue of semen. Minerva shook uncontrollably, her eyes filling with tears that did not fall. She had raped someone. The animagus shook her head in denial. She had raped a brilliant young woman in a bloody and violent manner. Bile rose in her throat at the thought. She had bitten and clawed and god knows what else. Unable to stop herself Minerva turned over and threw up what little remained in her stomach.

Hermione awoke to the sounds of retching. She shifted to get up, to help, when her body made her aware of just how sore it was. Her entire body ached, an abrupt reminder of last night's events. Her back throbbed where Minerva had bitten her. The shallow scraps where Minerva's clawed hands had held her stung with awareness. Her vagina felt like it was ridden hard and put away wet. Her body covered in the dried fluids of mating: sweat, blood, semen, lubrication, and saliva. Hermione didn't know whether to be grossed out, pained, or pleased. Last night had been amazing. She had never imagined that sex would feel so good.

The sound of puking came again. Hermione moved again to get up and abruptly halted, pulled back down to the bed by her chains. Grunting in annoyance Hermione looked over her shoulder. Minvera was on all fours on the ground. The older witch was pale and shaking. She heaved again but nothing came up. Hermione heard the older witch whimper.

"Oh god," said Minerva, "what have I done?" Her tone laced with absolute disgust and horror. "What have I done?"

Hermione closed her eyes and let her head drop back to the bed. Shame filled her. She had forced Minerva into an action she did not want. She had forced the older woman to have sex with her. Her intentions had been selfless. Hermione could not bear to watch the older woman sacrifice herself, her brilliant mind, to protect some secret from Voldemort. She already had nightmares of Minerva standing up to Umbridge and being killed for it. The past guilt had pushed Hermione into doing what was necessary to save the older woman now. Even if it did mean that she, Hermione Granger, had taken the choice away from a woman she considered a hero.

Neither witch was given a long time to ruminate as within moments the lock clicked and the door opened to reveal a smirking Voldemort. "I see my timing is perfect." He hissed, obviously pleased with himself. His eyes took in the room with a glance. The vomit, the blood, the tears, all pleased him greatly. "The great Minerva McGonagall, a rapist." He smiled at the older witches flinch. Hermione frowned at the evil wizards words. Voldemort breathed deeply, scenting the air. He chuckled softly, "I do believe the mudblood was a virgin."

Behind him, Bellatrix LeStrange grinned insanely. "Lucky mudblood," she hissed. "Getting plucked by a pureblood is quite an honour."

Voldemort chuckled at his faithful followers words. "Indeed, and the McGonagall lineage is quite pure." The two shared a sickening smile with each other; dark thoughts floating through their heads. Lazily Voldemort lifted his wand and in moments, Minerva was again chained with magical manacles. "I hope you're more willing to talk now." He said calmly.

Minerva lifted horror struck eyes to the self-proclaimed dark lord. "Yes." She said in a deadened voice.

"NO!" Hermione shouted. "Don't you dare make my sacrifice worthless!" She said firmly. Empty eyes turned to look at her as Minerva weighed the younger witch's words.

Voldemort hissed angrily and whipped his wand towards the young woman. A long shallow slice appeared on Hermione's back, causing her to scream at the sudden pain. "Enough out of you!" He shouted, his earlier calm completely gone. Voldemort turned his furious eyes back to the older woman, veins protruding from his neck. "We can do this all year Professor." He bit out the words sharply. "I wonder how many times your _cub_ can take before she's permanently injured. After all, animagus sex isn't exactly gentle. Tell me who has betrayed me!" He demanded.

Minerva ran her eyes sorrowfully across Hermione's body before meeting the younger witch's gaze. Brown eyes locked with green and strength flowed into her. "You're right." Minerva said calmly. "I will break eventually, but not today."

Voldemort hissed his frustration and lifted his arm threateningly before lowering his wand. "Tonight, you _will_ tell me. Or you will _rape_ your cub _again_."

The room was silent after Voldemort left, neither woman sure what to say. Thoughts raced through Minvera's mind. How does one apologize for raping someone they admire? How does one apologize for planning to do it again? 'It's for a good cause' just seemed like a useless platitude. Shame filled her heart and paralyzed her tongue. How do you comfort someone when you were about to do unspeakable acts to them and you both knew it?

Hermione didn't know what to say. The shame that Minerva felt was visible on her face. The older woman was obviously disgusted by what she, no _they_ had done. The stoic woman had both puked and cried upon awakening in her right mind. Hermione had taken the other woman's choice away not once but twice. She had as good as forced Minerva to have sex with her and worse, she'd enjoyed it. The young witch wondered how exactly a person would apologize for enjoying sex. No words came to mind.

Hours passed in silence, each witch consumed with her own thoughts. Slowly, the night grew closer.


	3. Expected Lust

Chapter 3 - Expected Lust

Author's Notes found at bottom.

This time the potions are combined into one vial. Minerva knows this because she feels a tingling sensation in her groin mere moments after being force fed the liquid. The slow burn beginning in her stomach is something that she is, unfortunately, all too familiar with. As an animagus she had been in heat before. It was a natural part of accepting the beast into your soul. Perviously, however, her peculiar tastes had prevented her from committing a crime. As a lesbian it was very hard for her to desire someone during her heat. Now, it was all too easy. Already the scent of Hermione thickened the air. Humans live their lives blind. Oh, they can see and hear but they cannot smell. The cannot imagine what a powerful sense of smell is like. They see their dogs sniffing at the air and laugh at their canine friends. To Minerva smelling was as precise and distinct as seeing yet as deeply attached to the mind as feeling. The older witch didn't just know Hermione was there, she felt her. And she _wanted_ her.

Hermione's scent didn't just fill the room. It rubbed up against Minerva like a cat in heat. It tweaked the older woman's nipples and boldly slid between her thighs. Minerva panted for air. Last night she had been too far gone in her own heat to realize what Hermione's needy scent would do to her. Tonight Minerva could only ask Hermione her forgiveness in a broken voice. "Forgive me," she husked while staring into deep brown eyes. Wordlessly Hermione nodded her head.

Minerva McGonagall could not imagine forcing her perverse pleasure on the innocent woman before her. The thought of knowingly taking what should only be given freely both repelled and excited her. Although, to be honest, any thought that included Hermione or sex excited her right now. A deeper, darker, part of Minerva whispered that such thoughts had _always _excited her. With the ease of long practice Minerva ignored the whisper. Instead, she put her formidable mind to task, thinking desperately of a way to save Hermione the pain that was to come. The witch could feel the beast-mind growing stronger, aware that her mate was calling to her. Minerva growled impatiently, there must be some way to stop herself. Her hands clench helplessly by her side, sharp nails cutting into her palms. A sudden flash of inspiration hit her.

Minerva was not entirely certain what had happened last night. By the time she had been given the second potion the beast-mind had been in near total control. She recalled vague impressions more than actual memory. However, she was nearly certain that she had not ejaculated more than once. Perhaps, if she could spend herself before the beast-mind overcame her she would not harm her student. It was no risk to try, for even if it failed Minerva at least tried something. Tentatively, with hesitancy born of unfamiliarity Minerva moved her hand to her penis.

Minerva thought of herself as old. She had done just that for a great many years. In truth, Minerva was still a healthy middle aged witch. Had she sought one, there were many wizards who would have happily courted her, and not for her wealth or power either. Minerva's eyes sank to watch her soft hand near her firm flesh. Nestled between her visible abdomen and her dripping vagina sat two handfuls of solid, almost angry looking cock. Unable to watch Minerva closed her eyes and curled her hand around her cock gently. She grunted, surprised at how pleasing the feeling was. Softly, afraid of hurting herself, she tenderly moved her barely closed fist up and down. Minerva gasped at the feeling of masturbating herself. Another gasp, not her own, snapped her eyes open. The older witch blushed red as she saw Hermione's entranced gaze upon her penis.

The beast inside her stretched luxuriously under her mates gaze. A deep purred rumble sounded in her chest. Half lidded eyes watched Hermione watch her body. Under endless brown eyes the act of self-pleasure gained unspoken sensuality. Starring at her former student Minerva rubbed the pad of her thumb against the tender tip of her cock. Her body arched into the feeling and the sudden liquid made her hand slide easier upon her flesh. She should be ashamed, she knew, at how excited Hermione's brown eyes upon her made her feel. She wasn't. Minerva didn't know if it was the human part of her or the beast part that made her feel no shame. For now she was content to blame the beast. Her beast was more than content to be blamed if it meant it's mate would keep watching.

As a lesbian Minerva had had few experiences with men. It wasn't that the concept of a penis disgusted her, she just didn't feel an emotional attraction to wizards. Now the thought of her penis, alien though that thought was, excited her. She felt her folds, hidden by her penis, drip eagerly. Her shaft was hard and ready, willing to penetrate. A flashback of being in Hermione, being over Hermione, and sliding inside her played through Minerva's mind. Hermione had felt exquisite around her. Unconsciously Minerva took a step towards the bound young woman. The older witch had closed her eyes when replaying her memories from the night before. Now she opened them in time to see Hermione lick her dry lips. A sudden thought struck Minerva. She wondered what Hermione's mouth would feel like around her, inside her. Without preparation Minerva's climax hit her, her last thought the last straw of her pleasure.

Warmish milky white liquid spilled onto her hand from the head of her cock and she smeared the proof of her pleasure up and down her still ridged shaft. What was left of Minerva's self-control slipped away with her orgasm and the beast, call it lust or animagus, was in full control. Wasting little time Minerva stalked to the prone young woman and thrust two already wet fingers inside her core, pushing the remnants of her semen inside her mate. Both witches groaned as wet fingers penetrated an even wetter pussy. "Minerva." Hermione groaned.

Minerva growled and climbed between spread legs, hard cock gripped firmly in her other hand. "Mine!" The older witch roared as she trust her full length impatiently into her mate. Hermione whimpered at the harsh feeling even as she pushed her hips upward, desperate for more. Spent seed, clinging to Minerva's sex, was pushed inside Hermione. Powerful thighs pulled Minerva's large dick out of Hermione's grasping pussy until only the tip was encased. Sharp teeth nipped playfully at Hermione's neck, distracting the brunette witch. Growling Minerva thrust forward, using her entire body to plough into Hermione's depths. Hermione threw her head back her mouth opening as through to gasp but the only sound heard in the room was the wet slap of their groins meeting.

Minerva bit into Hermione's shoulder, gently holding the young woman still as she hurriedly pounded into her mate. Hermione's hands clench at the bed spread, trying vainly to hold her body in place as Minerva's frantic thrusts pushed them both closer to the wall. "Please, touch me." Hermione gasped out, desiring the feel of Minerva's hands on her body. Wordlessly Minerva slid one of her hands up to cup Hermione's breasts, tweaking her hard nipple. The other slid down to rub against the hard, wet, nub of Hermione's clit. Hermione gasped at the feeling and thrust upward, her tilted hips letting Minerva sink even deeper inside her to bump against her cervix. Minerva grunted and gripped Hermione even harder with her teeth, non-verbally willing her to stay still. Hermione obeyed, the feeling of sharp teeth, tugging hands, and penetrating cock pushing her over the edge. The young witch felt her orgasm flow over her, her vaginal muscles contracting around the large intruder. Minerva growled at the milking muscles and happily released her seed deep inside her mate.

Minerva blinked, slightly dazed at the speed in which her second climax has overtaken her. Below her Hermione shifts, feeling the still buried shaft rubbing inside her. The older witch purrs content with the feeling and raises herself enough to look down at their still joined bodies. Sperm and cum gluing them together. Nuzzling into a nearby breast, eyes still looking at their joining, Minerva pulls out of her mate. Her cock is shiny with their fluids. The mingled fluids leak down Hermione's pussy to coat the bed below them in the efforts of their mating. Purring happily Minerva pushes her cock back inside her mate, watching her body move into Hermione's, before snuggling up to the trapped young woman below her and falling asleep with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Yes, I know this was an incredibly long time between updates. It's how I roll. I just wanted to thank everybody who commented on both this story and "My Dog Santana" for the added encouragement to continue writing. I knew going into this that my attention spans for multi-chapter stories was low. My goal is to continue this story to completion! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. My future plan is to add a chapter between each new story I write. Do not expect another update soon (sorry).

**Author's Note 2:** On reviews, favorites, and follows: Everyone has a different meaning associated to each of these three options. To me a follow is a request for more and/or a thank you for writing something I enjoyed. A favorite is a public statement of endorsement and/or an intention to reread. A review is a particular statement (encouragement, question, etc.) that a reader wishes an author to know. By all means, review if you want, just know that I also appreciate those who use following or favoring as a wordless statement of thanks.

**P.S.** Someone was very kind and offered to Beta my story. I misplaced the offer :( so if you are still interested please p.m. me again?


	4. Unexpected Greed

**Warning:** Remember way back when I said slight bestiality? Yeah, it gets a little weirder. If the idea creeps you out skip down to the line. Author's notes at the bottom.

**Unexpected Complications**

Minerva wakes up plastered to Hermione's back. She knows her theory didn't work and from that she extrapolates that any attempt to circumvent the potion will likely result in at least one mating encounter. The older witch lies silently, thinking about the night that had just occurred. Her breathing has unconsciously synced with the breathing of the young witch below her. Something had been different about last night. Different in a very bad way. Minerva had been, if not conscious, slightly aware in a human way. The heat was supposed to be animalistic; untamed and uncontrollable. It was a symbolic separation between human and beast. The fact that she retained even a fraction of humanity meant that her beast self was merging into her human self.

One who was not an animagus might wonder why that was so concerning, after all isn't that what animagi were? As a highly trained professional Minerva knew why it was troubling. Aspects of the beast mind were transferred to the human mind upon the change. It was how an animagi was able to control the beast body so well. However, the full beast mind was supposed to be separate. When the beast mind and human mind merged what resulted was something not wholly either. Yes it could be stronger than both, but that was concerning in and of itself. Werewolves, for example, were descended from an animagi capable of turning into a wolf. The animagi went insane, both minds merged, and the result was a nearly unstoppable killing machine capable of magic. Minerva didn't want to think about what would happen to those near her (like Hermione, beautiful innocent that she was, who was _chained_ in the same room) if she were to become such a creature.

The second concern was equally scary and existed on a more personal level. Human and animal could only merge when both were utterly agreed upon something. Since her animal aspect was focused only on its mate, even if this focus was determined by what Minerva was willing to admit was an ingenious bit of potion work. The human interaction during a purely animal time suggested Minerva too was focused intently upon Hermione. Taking a deep breath Minerva admitted to herself that it meant she was focused intently upon Hermione as _her_ mate. Immediately the pre-programmed protests rushed into her mind. _She__'__s a student, she__'__s your student, you__'__re old, she__'__s young, she__'__s with Ronald, what are you thinking old fool?_

Minerva detached herself from the young woman sleeping peacefully below her, wincing at the physical reminder of what she had done in the form of sticky flesh around her crotch. Twice now she had betrayed a sacred trust. Twice now she had done the unthinkable to a kind hearted and smart young witch. Twice now she had enjoyed it. In shame Minerva covered the other woman carefully with a blanket and (after routinely testing the still locked door and dressing herself as well as possible) slunk back into the corner, as far away from the scene of her crime as she could get. A single thought remained with her. What kind of person was she that she could and would continue to do such a thing, never mind enjoy it?

Daylight brought with it harsh internal recriminations, leering sneers of captors, Bellatrix's staring eyes, a quick and cold shower warmed only by shame, two more meals, and a seeming infinity of waiting. Hermione's soft brown eyes watched silently as Minerva fell more into doubt. The young witch could physically see the affect that this torture, and surely for Minerva it was torture of the foulest kind, was taking. The older woman barely ate, picking at both meals listlessly. She starred sightlessly through taunting faces of jeering death eaters. Hermione sadly acknowledged to herself that Voldemort was indeed the master of pain, to have brought such a proud woman so low so quickly. Even their day, as dull as it was, was designed to give Minerva time to do what no other had done before. Hermione feared that these seemingly endless hours permitted her former teacher the solitude to break herself. Yet, when night fell Minerva proved her strength and willingly downed the cursed potion. Hermione drank her potion just as willingly, ignoring the voice that asked her if a better description would have been eagerly. Grinning, his noseless face a mockery of humanity, Voldemort ushered a reluctant Bellatrix from the room.

Alone once more a naked and erect Minerva approached her. Unlike before this time the older witch's sexual organ was not the only physical change Hermione could see. Minerva's eyes appeared to glow in the gentle light of the few candles and the moon. When the older woman grinned at her mate Hermione saw that her teeth, particularly her eye-teeth, were noticeably sharper. The years appeared to not touch the older witch so heavily and rhythmically undulating muscles moved with an otherworldly feline grace. Minerva pounced upon the bed, leaping unconsciously easily across the room to land purposefully on top the younger woman. Hermione gulped as she looked up at the elegant animagus above her.

Minerva purred happily as she nuzzled into her mate's chest, kneading at the bedding with abnormally sharp finger nails. Hermione tentatively reached up and ran her hand through dark silk, ignoring the pull of her chains. The purring increased. Minerva's chest began to visibly vibrating with her pleasure at Hermione's touch, her heavy purr thrumming through the air. The older witch shimmed her hips, somehow sneaking between Hermione's own thighs and settling down upon her mate. Hermione unconsciously spread her legs, giving Minerva all the space she wanted to do as she wished. In response Minerva quickly made use of the space by probing forward with her member until she discovered Hermione's moist sex. Making sure not to displace herself from Hermione's entrance Minerva gathered herself, preparing to push forward into her love. The older witch licked gently at the soft breast beside her head. Hermione mewled and quivered, turning slightly on her side and offering more of her breast. Minerva's tongue was surprisingly rough on her skin as the other woman studiously licked the perspiration off the young witch.

Hermione gasped as pleasure shot through her. She had never realized her nipples were so sensitive. The turgid head of Minerva's cock rocked gently against her lower lips, teasing her. The young witch arched her body, attempting to simultaneous push her breasts into Minerva's mouth and pull the older witch into her with her hips. Neither worked as well as Hermione wanted. Frustrated at the flickering tease of Minerva's pink tongue Hermione grabbed lush black hair to guide her lover, absently thankful that her chains and their position on the bed allowed her to.

Minerva growled her approval when Hermione's hands tugged in her hair urgently. Both aspects of her were delighted with the physical approval and desire her mate was displaying. Minerva set to licking Hermione's breast with single minded attention. The pale nipple crinkled and darkened under her tongue. Hermione's back arched further as a whimper escaped her lips. The student had dreamed of situations such as this. Not exactly, not really, but something like it; the feel of her lover's lips and tongue on her body, the weight of naked flesh against her own. In her dreams, largely occurring as safe and self-monitored day dreams, Hermione had frequently laid with her ideal mate. To her wandering mind it was more the qualities of character that formed what was ideal in her mate, not a particular body type. Ron's fierce loyalty and courage had always drawn her. The idea of someone she could count on unconditionally had been extremely appealing. What Ron lacked, Hermione now admitted if only to herself, was the diligent attentiveness Minerva had always displayed. Even in the throes of uncompromising animalistic heat Minerva still took the time, the energy, to care about Hermione's feelings. Even after Hermione had so blithely thrown away the woman's morals and autonomy, sacrificed to Hermione's will and fear, the woman seemed determined to ensure that Hermione was as willing and satisfied as able given the circumstances. Something that Hermione had struggled to get Ron to do on even the best of days, never mind when a unique potion had her literally dripping lust into a puddle beneath her ass.

Not that Minerva permitted her mate's mind to wander long towards past almost lovers, as inadequate as they may have been. With an impossibly slow and steady movement Minerva invaded Hermione, thrusting her cock into the younger woman's slick opening. Worn flesh slick with Hermione's pleasure proved little resistance to the older witch's powerful muscles. Hermione groaned aloud at the feel of Minerva's head pushing past the fragile barrier of her labia and finding its home deep in her cunt. Minvera's thick cock head rocked forward and back as Minerva enjoyed her first claiming of her mate for the night. The beast inside, driven as it was by primitive instinct, had felt the shift of purpose in its human half. Tonight, more than the first time she had taken her mate, marked the beginning of their life together. Whatever human frailties or morals that had held Minerva's human half back from truly claiming the one they loved were disappearing. With that disappearance the true animalistic side, unimpeded by chemical desires, could finally dictate their actions.

Minerva nipped gently at Hermione's lush breasts, a subtle gesture of intent to notify her mate to prepare. Beneath her Hermione spread her legs wide in desire. Sharp clawed feet dug into the bedding for purchase as Minerva's body tensed. In a single lithe movement Minerva thrust forward slowly, impaling Hermione on her thick shaft. Purring at the feel of her mate's wetness around her penis Minerva continued her thrust even after the tip of her cock had pressed against Hermione. The force of the animagus thrusting into her was so great that Hermione could feel herself begin to slide up the bed. Hermione gasped at the continued pressure, the strong press against her was at once both uncomfortable bordering on painful and surprisingly pleasurable. Minvera quickly became displeased with their slow slide up the bed. With both aspects of herself in agreement the older witch quickly decided on her next course of action. Strong hands tipped with sharp claw like finger nails grabbed onto the young witch's hips, halting their progress towards the headboard, while powerful hips continued Minerva's determined thrust.

Hermione cried out sharply in both pleasure and pain as Minerva's bulbous head pressed rigidly against her. Satisfied with the depth of her penetration Minerva arched her head back and growled. Before Hermione's shocked eyes the beautiful black haired witch _changed_. With a whole body shivered Minerva's skin lost the sag of age and flushed with youth, her eye teeth sharpened to noticeably inhuman points, her pupils became slit and eyes glowed a bright gold in the semi-dark. The most noticeable change, however, did not occur where Hermione could see it. The young witch mewled at the new sensation; unsure of what exactly had happened and guessing this change mimicked her former teacher's more visible shift towards her animagus form. Deep inside Hermione's cunt small dull spikes formed on Minerva's cock. Had the student been able to see the spikes she would likely have been very afraid of permitting her former teacher's dick anywhere near her vulnerable and still slightly sore pussy. The spikes curved downwards towards the base of Minerva's penis. They were short and thick with dull points, quite unlike a true cat's spikes. Luckily Hermione could not see them. Instead she felt a sudden growth in the thickness inside her, a ridged member where before there was smoothness.

Minerva watched her mate, curious to see how the impaled girl responded to her changes. Hermione panted beneath the older witch's attentive eyes. Deep brown eyes slid closed as the younger witch attempted to process the feelings inside herself. The young witch had never imagined having intercourse quite like this. In her dreams, created and shaped as they were by the society she lived in more than her own personal explorations, love making had been a gentle exploration of bodies. Rough sex had never really entered her realm of possibilities. Her first night with Minerva, the first time she had been impaled by a cock, had been both loving and rough. Not rough where one partner's pleasure mattered and the others did not. Rough is a rash and needy way. It had been very pleasant for the young witch. The day after had seen her more concerned with Minerva's mental health and her underlying guilt. The second night had involved significantly more foreplay, not that she truly knew it as such, with Minerva's visual display. In all honesty Hermione had tried to avoid thinking about how her body had tingled at Minerva's first claiming thrust. She had not thought about how her vagina had throbbed desirously at the feel of Minerva's body covering her, subtly controlling her. So it was with some surprise that Hermione, forced to confront how her body and brain reacted to this new sensation, realized that she enjoyed the slightly painful addition to their coupling.

It didn't take the older witch long to realize that Hermione _did_ like the feel of her penile spines inside her. Her former student froze at the sudden shift inside her, absolutely still for a few fast beats of her heart, before panting through her slightly open mouth. Hermione's moist tongue licked at her dry lips, mahogany eyes clouded with confusion. The smaller brunette's wet opening spasmed around Minerva. A slight moan escaped the pinned girl. Minerva's sharp lips curled up into a knowing smile. Had Hermione's mind been in the least bit focused on anything other than overwhelming sensation she would have wondered at that very human expression of pure self-congratulatory satisfaction. As it was her formidable intellect was fully occupied.

Minerva nuzzled into Hermione's chest, inhaling the delicious scent of their sweat and sex. Flexing her back muscles she tugged her hips backwards. Hermione's hips followed, her sex drawn upward by Minerva's rigid spines, before the slick wetness and gravity slowly permitted the imbedded flesh to slide apart. Hermione bit her lip, holding in a groan at the feeling of their slow disengagement. Before more than half of her self could slip from her mate Minerva flexed again, pushing herself back in. Minerva's young mate groaned, her hips rising into the thrust. Minerva licked at the bare skin between Hermione's chest, silently thanking the heart within.

* * *

><p>It is, oddly enough, Bellatrix who breaks first. Voldemort, understandably, does not see this coming. Mainly because he is so determinedly focused on breaking the transfiguration master. Neither does anyone else. Something about seeing the pureblood professor she had long held a crush upon with another woman, a younger student with perky breasts, did something to Bellatrix LeStrange. Her hatred of the usurper, the student who dared lie with <em>her<em> professor grew and grew. The first time she saw the brunette tramp lying languorously used upon the bed provided for her lit a fire inside Bellatrix. If only this _filthy_ mudblood was out of her way. A desire she repeatedly brought up with anyone who would listen, a woefully short list. It only took three days for Bellatrix to break completely and decide that if Voldemort would not kill the mudblood, she would. The deatheater waited patiently for midday, until she knew Minerva and the whore will be chained separately and not sprawled together with their mixed cum dried on their mingled bodies and tussled bed sheets. Just the thought makes Bellatrix's arm muscles twitch in anticipation. As do the sounds of breathless moans and loud thumping of wood against wood that escape from the room. Bellatrix tries desperately to pretend that it is _her_, not the mudblood, that has Minerva's oversized cock slamming rhythmically into her cunt.

She closes her eyes to better envision the sight of Minerva's dark locks spilling over her sweaty chest as the rub against each other, immersed in the feel of penetration and withdrawal. The twisted death eater is thrown brutally from her dream by the object of her affection roaring "Hermione!" even while the little bitch shouted Minerva's. Bellatrix knew, with growing horror, _knew_ that the filthy bitch was getting pumped full of Minerva's sperm. _Knew_ the whore was milking her professor, begging for more. _Knew_ that Minerva would spend the night sleeping peacefully with her spent cock buried to the balls in the cunt's cunt. All this knowledge breaks something inside the already broken woman. Without thinking, acting on pure rage, Bellatrix draws her wand and fires a quick spell at the smirking death-eater 'guarding' the women's prison. He slumps dead against the wall with a small thump. With three rapid flicks of her wand Bellatrix dismisses the complex wards around the room that imprisons her obsession. In mere moments the dark witch has gone from listening intently to her former professor mating energetically with the young mudblood to opening the door, prepared to kill the student and claim her professor. The door opens slowly, showing the room beyond in a growing stream of light. Distantly Bellatrix takes in the pile of discarded clothing in the corner (Minerva's, she knows, because only the pureblooded witch had been given clothing), the gouged wooded floor (two symmetrical sets of five about an inch long), the torn bedding (shredded strips littering the area at the bottom of the bed), before finally landing on a sight she had both dreaded and anticipated.

Tanned legs are tossed over pale white hips with feet locked together. A pale hand holds the plump ass of the young witch tilted up into the air even as Minerva's pale back arches at an impossible angle, thrusting the whole length of her shaft into a dripping red opening. Milky white liquid drips slowly out of their combined sex, falling drop by drop onto the soaked bedding. Bellatrix screams, the broken scream of an enraged animal.

The sound breaks into the singular world created by Minerva's and Hermione's sustained eye contact. The death-eater lifts her to waist height wand, curse forming on her lips. The older witch turns her head to examine this new factor in her environment and seeing the moving wand easily classifies it as a threat. Two syllables into the curse, her wand chest high, Bellatrix snarls at sight of the used mudblood's erect and flushed nipples. Magically enhanced muscles move without thought, reacting to primal instinct, as Minerva's whole body spins, her toes clenching to provide clawed traction. Four syllables, over halfway done, and Bellatrix's wrist flicks a familiar pattern, her eyes locked on the wide eyed stare of the doomed usurper. Clenched muscles expand, throwing one hundred and sixty pounds of deadly intent unerringly threw the air, even as primal instinct acknowledges that this action may not be enough. The threat had caught her too unaware, too quickly, and her mate was in danger. The drive to act, _act, __**act **_straining Minerva's every inch. Then, there is no more time. The fifth and penultimate syllable of the killing curse leaves Belltrix's lips not even a heartbeat before Minerva slams into her. Both witches are thrown backwards, finesse dropped in place of brutal strength, and Bellatrix quickly learns what most of the wizarding world had forgotten. The proper application of mundane force can kill any magic user. A sharp crack marks the last of Bellatrix LeStrange and leaves her distant dead black eyes starring sightlessly in the opposite direction of the rest of her body. A splash of green is sprays against the far wall, cracking the brick but otherwise harming no one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yes, it has been a really long time since I posted last. Nearly two years in fact. I did, in fact, not lie about it taking a long time. Nor, it appears, about my intention to finish this thing. Yay! Rejoice in happiness as I am honest. At least I have one great quality even if it is not promptness. On the bright side there's also some plot development. I did not get this beta'd, mainly because I wanted it done and posted. So if you saw something that kicked you out of the flow let me know so I can fix it.

**AN 2:** The stuff I learn while writing smut. For example: it is impossible to penetrate the cervix during sex. As deep penetration is a kink of mine (shocker I know, considering the above smut) this was a little disappointing. Not that I need physically possible stuff to happen for smut *cough, magical penis, cough*. Oddly enough there are a large number of men who insist cervical sex can happen regularly. I think I'm going to go with the lady doctors on this one. Thanks though dudes, for telling everyone the 'truth' about vaginas.


	5. Unexpected Freedom

The room is filled with Minerva's harsh panting and Hermione's shallow gasping. The young witch's mind whirled, attempting to process the sudden changes. Her vision came to her more as a series of muggle pictures than the flow of wizarding ones. Minerva, furred cat ears laid back against her head, tail thrashing wildly, sharp teeth displayed in a feral growl. The wall, it's dusty grey stained luridly black by the unforgivable curse burned into it. Her own thighs spread wide and wet, fresh from her lover's ministrations, their mixed pleasure shinning in the dull glow of the lighting. Minerva (again, always again), muscles tense and claws flexed out, lungs working desperately. Bellatrix LeStrange, one of the most feared witches in the world, starring nowhere with sightless eyes, neck twisted (wrongly, impossibly) on her slim, famished shoulders. The twelve and three quarters inch walnut, bent and unyielding, freedom lying tauntingly on the cold stone floor.

Hermione gasped another breath. The pictures, separate, disparate, snapped together. The brunette licked her dry lips. Bellatrix had entered the room, wand drawn and death in her eyes. Hermione had no doubt that had Minerva not acted as quickly as she had the young Gryffindor would be dead by Bellatrix's wand. Minerva had shifted mid-leap, as she had been shifting so slowly all along. No longer was the older woman a human with some small animal characteristics. This creature, there was no other accurate name for it, Minerva was now crouched on all four feet with its black and grey fur bristling and muzzle curled back in a ferocious snarl as it starred with hate filled yellow eyes at the body that was formerly known as Bellatrix LeStrange.

The young witch moved, turning her head away from those starring dead eyes. The movement attracted the creature's attention, causing lithe feline muscles to twitch then relax as what was once an animagus took in what was still, irrevocably, her mate. Hermione tensed, unsure if Minerva's mind was lost as her body was, unsure if she should be afraid. The creature, one might be tempted to call it a cat if one were part giant and in the habit of trivializing how dangerous predators standing near five feet tall could be (mostly just Hagrid), strode confidently over to its mate. They had been interrupted and deep seated feline instincts were clamoring for it to mount and claim its mate fully. The great beast shook itself, fending off the persistent instinct not with force of will as a human would but with sheer practicality. Neither creature nor mate was safe here. Their territory, their den had been invaded and with the pulse of fear/triumph/anger/desire drumming through its veins the creature knew that relocation _must_ come before seeing to its mate's sexual needs and breeding her.

The great furred head dipped down towards the floor and without even hesitating in its forward stride the beast grabbed the something with sharp deadly teeth, and tossed the wand to Hermione. Hermione stood on an infinite edge, one shift and the domino would fall knocking over all attached pieces with careless abandon. She could lift her hand, grab the wand, strike at the creature Minerva had become and hope that when the strike was finished the beast wouldn't be able to finish her. Or. She could lift her hand, grab the wand, free herself and attempt to escape the dungeon of Voldemort's Death Eater headquarters with nothing but Bellatrix's wand and a bestial Minerva.

In the end Hermione was a Gryffindor and it was not in her nature to let fear guide her actions. A quick _alohamora_ and a flick of the borrowed wand freed her from the shackles that chained her, the dampening spell resisted but the reluctant wand guided magic prevailed. Her pussy protested the movement as she bent to sit up and climb off the bed, making her embarrassingly aware of what she had been doing just moments prior to attempting escape. Minerva remained crouched on all fours watching silently as Hermione made her way carefully off the bed, only her twitching ears betraying her split attention. Hermione pulled the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around her, sparing only a moment to regret not learning the spell that transfigured items into clothing. Once the sheet was firmly tied together and tucked in Hermione shifted her grip on the borrowed wand and moved cautiously towards the door (and Minerva). Minerva prowled smoothly towards the door, nudging it open to reveal the limp form of their guard and the empty hallway. Hermione swallowed at the sight of the second corpse. Minerva carefully inspected each direction before batting at the crumpled body with sheathed claws. Her movements lacked the finesse of a human hand and it took her three tries to free the dead Death Eater's wand from where it was still holstered. Hermione swallowed again when Minerva shot her what could only be called a purposeful look before tapping the wand. The young witch bent down and picked the second wand up in her left hand. "Eight and a third inches, blackthorn wood, and," Hermione guessed with a soft flick, "springy".

Minerva purred, and Hermione supposed given the escape and general lack of human vocal cords that she approved of Hermione's assessment. Or perhaps her being capable of assessing a wand so quickly given how surprisingly little was recorded about wand lore. Hermione examined the _feel_ of the two wands in her hands. Based on what Hermione had learned of wand lore Walnut was typically suited to those with intellect, a quality that she has in great abundance. On the other hand, Blackthorn had earned a reputation as being a warrior's wand and even more than learning and innovating Hermione had need of a fighting wand right now. The short size of the Blackthorn wand was slightly worrying, indicative as it was of a stunted personality. The Walnut, she knew, had a history of using the foulest and most damaging of curses. Not even Hermione could guess the amount of times the killing curse had been cast with this wand, never mind the other unforgivable curses. And the Walnut would struggle against her, at least at first. The Blackthorn might, if it had been through hardship with its former owner. Hermione eyed the body, trying not to think about what his name was or who his family is. His robes were finely made but plain, his wand's holster sturdy leather with few if any magical embellishments. From what she could see he had no indications of scars or broken bones. Hermione nodded to herself while shifting the Blackthorn wand to her right hand and Bellatrix's walnut to her left.

If her guess was correct than the Blackthorn's previous owner had seen few hardships, being too rich or pure-blooded to be thrown away in unimportant battles and too poor or poorly connected to be a general of Voldemort's forces. Hermione knew that Bellatrix's wand, while harder to control, would be more powerful but she had never craved power and more than most of her class mates she understood that improperly used power could be as damning as no power at all. Her decision was helped by the fact that using the unlocking spell on her shackles had driven home how very corrupted the Walnut want had become after years in Bellatrix's hands. Once her new wand was settled in a comfortable grip Hermione cast a small 'sense intelligence' charm. Minerva cocked her head at the charm, obviously unfamiliar with it, and gave what Hermione thought was a decidedly questioning rumble.

Hermione shrugged as heat flooded to her cheeks. "I play D and D with my old school mates sometimes during the summer Holi's. I took the idea from something they said and adapted a rather lengthy 'sense danger' arithmancy calculation with a 'see far' charm to create a charm that lets me sense when things of a certain level of intelligence or higher are nearby."

Her tail flicking around them as her eyes narrowed on Hermione, Minerva purred. The older witch's large paws kneaded at the ground, sharp claws easily digging furrows into the floor. Hermione shifted under the attention and her wet thighs slicked against each other with a very obvious sound. _Right then_, Hermione thought to herself, _I am never living this down. I'm ready to get on all fours and let my teacher fuck me in her cat form because she's turned on and approves of my work. How in God's name can I be so turned on by this idea? This shines a whole new light of the phrase 'teacher's pet'._

Minerva shook her head, causing her entire body to quiver before her kneading stopped. They had more pressing concerns to attend to than sex… unfortunately. The large cat tilted her head up and sniffed at the air in an attempt to determine what threats may be nearby and which direction they should proceed in. Animal instincts and witchy intellect combined led Minerva to decide to follow the faintest scent trail she could smell. Crouching slightly she prowled down the hallway purposefully, senses alert to any threat. Hermione walked as silently as possible behind her, wand held at the ready. The occasional passing window, the first of which had been carefully examined by both witches, showed them to be too high for Hermione to jump down without injury and overlooked a large forest lit by the last rays of suns light. Their trek led them around corner and through the occasional sitting room. Hermione ignored the pounding in her chest that made her unnaturally aware that each moment they spent wandering was another moment their escape could be found out. It wasn't until ten minutes had passed that Hermione realized she should have hidden the second body in the room and locked it. The limp corpse of their guard would be a really good clue for passing Death Eaters that things weren't all right. Shaking of her recriminations as being too little too late and not at all productive Hermione focused on the dark form in front of her. _Please_, she thought, _just let us escape_.

It takes too long. Not that Hermione is wearing a watch. Even a minute would be too long. They are stumbling their way through Voldemort's headquarters. It takes too long. Except for it doesn't. The combination of Minerva's enhanced senses and Hermione's charm keep them well away from discovery. For unknown reasons Voldemort had chosen their cell to be in a disused hallway; much to their benefit. By the time they stumble out of a side door there has still been no reaction inside. The two guards stationed outside the entrance have a dumbfounded look of surprise when they see who came out behind them. The first doesn't even move for his wand before Minerva's on him, all claws and teeth. The other has his wand half-drawn when Hermione's spell catches him in the chest.

The benefit of being born into the magical world is an enhanced understanding of magic. Pureblood children excelled at both theory and practicality of low level magic. They grew up with the rules of magic, lived with them, and so understandably knew more than their Muggle born contemporaries. Purebloods mistook this knowledge as superiority.

Muggle born witches and wizards had the benefit of not knowing. They didn't know the unspoken rules, so felt no compunction about breaking them. Those muggle born knew the mystery, the possibility of magic. They learned this with every story and fable of how magic _might_ work. After all, magic isn't science. Hermione had the unique status of one of the most well-read and intelligent Muggle born witches ever trained at Hogwarts. Well she'd thrown herself into learning the rules that Purebloods already knew she never stopped wondering the very muggle question "what if".

When Voldemort's campaign as a Pureblood Supremacist had truly started Hermione Granger, an intelligent and resourceful muggle born witch, had been left without the outlet and the restriction that a formal magical education had entailed. Hermione's red spell caught her target. The man paused. Red was the color of the defensive and unarming spells. It wasn't, on the whole, a feared color. Had her spell been green he would have panicked. He may have casted what spell he could against her. He may have sounded an alarm. His confusion stilled him.

His chest hurt, tight and hard. He grabbed at it. The man was still clutching at his chest when he fell over. Hermione held the spell a moment longer. Certain he was dead she release the dark red spell. Hermione's eyes remained fixed on his, fascinated and appalled at the way they bulged slightly. She'd designed the spell a month before getting caught. This was her first time using it on a human. A once living human who was alive no longer. Hermione swallow the bile in the back of her mouth. She refused to throw up. Refused.

Minerva gently bumped her head against the shaking witch. Even with her cat instinct driving her mental processing she knew that her young mate was upset. She knew why the younger witch was pale and sweaty. The first kill of kind was very different than the first kill of prey. If she had the option Minerva would have drawn the witch into her arms and held her until the shakes disappeared. She didn't, not yet. Once they were safe, Minerva promised herself that she would comfort her mate. Once they were safe. For now she nudged the girl, reminded her of where they were and why. Minerva made a pleased rumble as her mate refocused, reprioritized on escape.

Hermione waved the small blackthorn wand and called both guards wands to her. For lack of better options she held the three extra wands together in her off hand. If they had the time Hermione thought she might have searched the men. As revolting as the idea was. What they had on their corpses may benefit the resistance, may benefit Harry. Hermione was happy that there was no time. The young witch walked around the corpses, one still clutching his chest the other a bloody mess of meat, and headed towards the distant trees. Minerva was a dark bloody shadow at her side.


End file.
